The incidence of endometrial cancer has been rising dramatically in New York State and elsewhere, over the last five years. A strong association between endometrial cancer and estrogen replacement therapy, with a four- to eightfold relative risk has been demonstrated in seven case-control studies. Furthermore, 24% of the women in New York State ages 40-69 have used these drugs according to our recently completed survey. Thus, a continued increase in the incidence of this disease is expected. Although questions remain about the severity of the endometrial cancer epidemic in terms of its effect on mortality, it is only prudent to reduce the level of menopausal estrogen use in light of recent evidence. An education campaign is needed to promote a careful reconsideration of the risks and benefits in each case where these drugs are currently used. Women who have already been exposed should be appraised of their high-risk status and informed about the symptoms and diagnosis of endometrial cancer. In addition, further research to monitor this disease and to find answers to remaining epidemiologic questions must not be neglected. Given the substantial evidence of estrogen exposure as an etiologic factor in this outbreak of endometrial cancer, cancer control through reduced exposure appears to be highly promising. Also, there is evidence that endocervical sampling with Pap tests would improve detection rates for endometrial cancer. Likewise, keener public awareness of symptoms may contribute to early diagnosis. This circumstance may provide an unprecedented opportunity for cancer control, if we can understand from a sociological standpoint the process of motivating women and their physicians to modify their drug use habits and to adopt early detection practices. A program of test demonstrations in public and professional education is planned to determine the most effective means for increasing knowledge and motivating changes in practice. Specific activities planned include: (1) The production of multimedia public education campaign, (2) The formation of a uterine cancer professional education task force and the development of a professional-patient education program in collaboration with medical and nursing schools and professional societies. (3) The effectiveness of each method will be evaluated by conducting pre and post-test surveys of women ages 40-69, physicians and nurses, and pharmacies in th (Text Truncated - Exceeds Capacity)